Amores complicados
by currutaca
Summary: Leonardo es la tortuga mayor del grupo, y se sabe que está enamorado de Karai, ¿ Qué pasaría si un día aparece una nueva chica? Una humana, he incluso tienen alguna relación con ella, y si es familiar de su mejor amiga. Todo cambia cuando esta peculiar chica y el amor se cruzan en su camino, pero ha de elegir ¿ Se quedará con Karai o con la chica que no olvida?
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

Amores complicados

Era lunes las 4 tortugas salían de sus habitaciones para desayunar juntos cada uno tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Leo - Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo Karai estará ya fuera o la veré esta noche -

Raph - Hoy después de entrenar pasaré la mañana con Spike -

Donnei - April se fue de viaje con su padre así que no tendré otra cosa que hacer que quedarme en el laboratorio -

Mikey - Convenceré a los demás para salir me paso todo el día aburrido -

El entrenamiento era aburrido y ameno así que cuando acabo el ninja de banda a azul propuso ir a pasear

En la ciudad no muy lejos

Susan - No quiero ir al instituto - dijo la pobre chica de ojos azules - bueno ya me vestí ahora me daré prisa por no llegar tarde el primer día

Leo - Hey chicos por que no vamos al parque ahora no habrá nadie -

Donnei - Vale, tienes razón ahora todos los adolescentes están en el l instituto

Mikey - Menos nosotros jajaja -

Raph - Gracias Mikey por decirnos lo obvio -

Mikey - De nada Raph sin mi estarías perdido - dijo divertido

Raph - A si pues tú vas a ver mi puño en tu cara - sin darse cuenta tiro al más pequeño aún árbol del parque

Todos - ¡Vamos!

Susan - No llego no llego - decía la chica cuando ve moverse un matorral

Susan - Hey esta bien - al darse cuenta de que alguien se había caído del árbol

Mikey - Sí, muchas gracias

Susan - ¿Có - Cómo?

Las 3 tortugas - la pifiamos

Era lunes las 4 tortugas salían de sus habitaciones para desayunar juntos cada uno tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Leo - Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo Karai estará ya fuera o la veré esta noche -

Raph - Hoy después de entrenar pasaré la mañana con Spike -

Donnei - April se fue de viaje con su padre así que no tendré otra cosa que hacer que quedarme en el laboratorio -

Mikey - Convenceré a los demás para salir me paso todo el día aburrido -

El entrenamiento era aburrido y ameno así que cuando acabo el ninja de banda a azul propuso ir a pasear

En la ciudad no muy lejos

Susan - No quiero ir al instituto - dijo la pobre chica de ojos azules - bueno ya me vestí ahora me daré prisa por no llegar tarde el primer día

Leo - Hey chicos por que no vamos al parque ahora no habrá nadie -

Donnei - Vale, tienes razón ahora todos los adolescentes están en el l instituto

Mikey - Menos nosotros jajaja -

Raph - Gracias Mikey por decirnos lo obvio -

Mikey - De nada Raph sin mi estarías perdido - dijo divertido

Raph - A si pues tú vas a ver mi puño en tu cara - sin darse cuenta tiro al más pequeño aún árbol del parque

Todos - ¡Vamos!

Susan - No llego no llego - decía la chica cuando ve moverse un matorral

Susan - Hey esta bien - al darse cuenta de que alguien se había caído del árbol

Mikey - Sí, muchas gracias

Susan - ¿Có - Cómo?

Las 3 tortugas - la pifiamos


	2. Chapter 2 : Presentaciones

**Muchas gracias a Naileben por su reviwes me alegro de que te guste y espero que este sea de tú agrado. Ahora los pensamientos serán así, nombre – _pensamiento –_ y el narrador, nombre – diálogo – narrador. Y sin más dilación el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

Chapter 2

La chica tenía enfrente a las 4 tortugas y sin miedo alguno y para su sorpresa habló

Susan - ¿ Qué sois?

Raph - No te damos miedo

Susan – No – Dijo muy tranquila

Susan – Bueno van a responder a mi pregunta

Las 3 tortugas más jóvenes miraron al líder que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Leo – _Dios es preciosa, esos ojos azules y ese pelo moreno tan corto … ¡ Que me pasa esto solo lo he sentido con Karai ! –_

Donnei – Leo despierta – Le dijo la tortuga morada entre susurro

Mikey – Clack – Le pega una patada a su hermano

Leo – Aaah

Raph – le señala a la chica

Leo – Lo siento … Somos tortugas mutantes

Susan – Por lo que veo ninja no

Leo – Sí

Susan - ¿ Cómo os llamáis ?

Leo – Leonardo, pero llámame Leo

Raph – Raphael, llámame Raph

Donnei – Donatello, dime Donnei

Mikey – Soy Michelangelo, pero dime Mikey – dijo muy sonriente

Susan – Yo soy Susan, decirme Su

Todos – Vale

Susan – jajaja

Susan - Oh no, no llego a clase

Leo – T – te podemos llevar

Susan – Gracias – dijo muy sonrojada – pero no pasa nada diré que estaba mala

Se pasaron un rato hablando

Raph – Es increíble sabes artes marciales

Donnei – Y te gusta la ciencia

Mikey – Y sabes un montón sobre música

Leo – Y te gusta "Space Heros"

Susan – Sí, si,si y requete si

Tortugas - ¡ Genial !

Susan – Dios no llego

Leo – ¿ A dónde ?

Susan – A trabajar

Mikey – Tiene una doble vida como April

Susan – Alejándose –¿¡ April O'neil ?!

Donnei – Sí

Susan – Es mi prima

Raph – ¿ Cómo ?

Susan – Lo que oyes, si no me crees preguntale y dile que su prima la ira a ver

Todos – Se ha ido

Donnei – Le preguntare a April

Leo – Vale pero vamonos ya hemos tardado mucho y Splinter nos va a matar

Las 3 tortugas – Vale

* * *

 **Espero que os guste besos y comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pasado revelado

**El capitulo 3 espero que os guste**

Chapter 3

 _En la guarida_

Splinter - ¡¿ Dónde han estado !?

Donnei – Pues …

Mikey – Em …

Raph – Yo …

Leo – Estuvimos en el parque Sensei, pero al llegar Raph y Mikey se pusieron a pelear y tardamos mucho

Splinter – Eso espero, nadie os ha visto ¿ No ?

Todos – No Sensei dijeron muy preocupados

* * *

 _En la ciudad_

Susan – _Dios q guapo era y esos ojos eran como dos zafiros –_

Cliente – Señorita, está derramando el café, ¡ Señorita !

Susan – ¡ Disculpeme ! lo lamento mucho

Susan – _Que vergüenza Dios he derramado otro café –_

Reloj – Riiiin

Susan – Bien se acabo el turno, ahora a por mis hermanos

* * *

 _En la alcantarilla por la noche_

Leo – Estará _Su aún despierta, podría ir a verla … Pero no tengo su número ni de donde vive –_

Donnei – Ya está he hablado con April y si Su es su prima y vive en la 56 Broadway

Leo – Chicos decirle al Sensei que he salido – se va pitando

* * *

 _En la ciudad_

Susan – Chicos quietos, Miguel no salpiques a Nicolás, Nicolás no mojes a tu hermana que está seca

Niña – Voy a poner la mesa … aviso a los mayores

Susan – Sí, gracias cielo

Niña – No es nada

Leo – _Dios que linda se ve bañando a sus hermanos … esperaré un rato para verla –_

 _15 minutos después_

Leo – Tock Tock – golpea la ventana de su cuarto

Susan – ¿ Leo ?

Leo – Sí, Susan podemos hablar

Susan – Sí

Leo - ¿ Por qué tú cuidas de tus hermanos ?

Susan – Es muy largo

Leo – Tengo hasta las 6

Susan - Vale … Cuando tenía diez años mi padre se fue a un congreso muy lejos de España que era donde yo vivía, el era médico, en el avión hubo turbulencias por culpa de una tormenta les cayó un rayo, no hubo supervivientes ... Paso el tiempo y mi madre empezó a salir con un compañero de mi padre con el que no se llevaba bien, pasaron dos años yo hice de todo por arruinar su relación le borraba el número de teléfono de mi madre, le quitaba al de ella el sonido de las llamadas … Nada sirvió pase a arañar le el coche, a tirarle globos de tinta y una vez mis amigas y yo le hicimos unos grafitis en su casa. Pero hace unos meses se casaron, están de luna de miel. Pero jamás será mi padre.

Leo – Debió ser un gran hombre tu padre para que hicieras todo eso

Susan – Era el mejor … Recuerdo que de pequeña me llevaba a el columpio que había en mi casa, y me decía más alto Susi cuanto más alto estés más cosas bellas podrás ver

Leo – _Dios que hombre no me extraña que lo añore … ¿ Susan está cantando ?_

Susan –

Vuela, vuela alto hasta el cielo vuela … La luna ya, saliooó hay un

Lugar donde siempre voy a estar para ti siempre …

Y si no me encuentras mira a la luna y piensa que yo estoy ahí ...

Estoy ... hayyy …

Leo - Es preciosa

Susan – Gracias, la compusimos los dos … fue mi primera canción, bueno hablame de ti

Leo – De mi … me gusta entrenar, salir a pasear a las 6 de la mañana, ver Space Heros y …

Susan – Sales a las 6

Leo – si …

Susan – Igual que yo podemos quedar

Leo – ¡ Sí ! Bueno, también me gusta mucho mi colección de Space Heros

Susan - ¡ La tienes entera !

Leo – Sí

Susan – Tenemos muchas cosas en común

Leo – Eso parece

* * *

 _En otra parte de la ciudad_

Raph – No encuentro a Leo

Mikey – Yo tampoco

Donnei – Probásteis con el T – Phone

Raph – Sí, lo tiene apagado

Mikey – Hey chicos no teníamos el número de Susan

Donnei y Raph – Sí

Mikey – Pues llamarla esos dos se calleron simpáticos seguro que está allí

Donnei – Marca el número – Espero que no esté dormida

* * *

 _En casa de Susan_

Susan – Sí pues …

Móvil – ni no ni no

Leo – Su tu móvil

Susan - Sí, diga

Donnei – Su, hola está Leo contigo

Leo - ¿ Quién es ?

Susan – Donnei – Destapa el teléfono

Susan – No pero le puedo llamar

Donnei – Gracias espero que a ti te lo coja

Susan – Vale adiós – Cuelga

Susan – Leo vete te están buscando

Leo – Vale mañana te veo

Susan – OK

* * *

 _Unos edificios más lejos_

Leo – Hola chicos

Raph - ¿ Dónde estabas ?

Leo – Paseando

Mikey – Bueno el Sensei quiere que busquemos a los krangs

Leo – Pues vamos

Los krangs estaban en un almacén y aunque eran más las tortugas no tenían ningún problema

Raph – Tuya Donnei - Le pasa el brazo de un krang para desbloquear un archivo

Leo – Fue muy fácil no

Mikey – Sí

Raph – Es que estos bichos son muy fáciles

De camino ha casa

Raph – Leo despierta

Leo – ¿ Qué ?

Mikey - ¿ En qué piensas ?

Leo – En nada

Donnei – Leo …

Leo – Vale en una chica

Raph – No será Karai

Leo - ¡ No !

Mikey – La conocemos

Leo – Sí

Donnei - ¿ Quién es ?

Leo – No se reirán

Las 3 tortugas menores – No

Leo – Aaah … Vale es Susan

Donnei – El maestro no se puede enterar

Leo – Lo sé

Raph – Guardaremos tu secreto

Leo – Gracias

Mikey – Bueno vamos a casa

 **Yo - Esa Susan es una suertuda que envidia**

 **Leo – No le vas a decir que Susan eres tú con otro nombre y que te as puesto en la historia**

 **Yo - calla Leo**

 **Leo – Bueno al menos no parezco un cursi**

 **Raph - Pero si Leo y yo no nos llevamos tan bién**

 **Mikey y Donnei – Pues nosotros estamos genial**

 **Raph – Callen se**

 **Yo - Chicos vuelvan a mi imaginación ¡ YA !**

 **Tortugas - ¡ Sí !**

 **Adiós**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola a todos aquí está el 4° capitulo de Amores complicados, espero que os guste**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _En la guarida_

April – Sensei Hola

Splinter - ¡ April ! ¿ No estabas de vacaciones ?

April – Usted lo ha dicho estaba

April – ¿ Han llegado los chicos ?

Splinter – No, fueron a perseguir a los krangs

April – Oh, bueno esperaré

* * *

 _No muy lejos_

Raph – ¡ Dios no te aguanto más !

Leo – ¡ Cállate Raph lo que as hecho es una irresponsabilidad !

Raph – ¡ Ni que tú fueras perfecto !

Leo – Pero no soy un mete pata

Donnei – Siempre así

Mikey – ¿ Por qué esta vez ?

Donnei – Escucha

Raph – Es de irresponsable pelear contra un krang

Leo – ¡ No ! Lo irresponsable es sacarlo a la calle

Raph – ¡ Perdón bobonardo !

Leo – ¡ Que no me llames así !

Mikey – Eh chicos, no pelearse más

Leo y Raph – ¡ No te metas Mikey !

Mikey – No van a parar

Donnei – Lo sé mejor seguir andando

* * *

 _En casa de Susan_

Susan – _¿ Qué me pasa es que no aprendo ? Dios, puede que sea atento amable y considerado pero todos son así … En un principio, bueno el es diferente, no me trata mal … Enserio me estoy enamorando de nuevo, bueno el no es malo … Decidido se lo diré-_

* * *

 _En las alcantarillas_

Donnei – Llegamos

April – Hola

Mikey – ¡ Hola April !

Leo – Hola

Raph – Hi

Splinter - ¿ Qué hicieron ?

Leo – Luchamos contra unos krangs

Splinter – Bien, recuerden hijos nadie les puede ver

Tortugas – Hai Sensei

Splinter – Se va al dijo –

April – Bien ¡ Como os a caído mi prima !

Mikey – Es muy maja y agradable

Donnei – Es muy lista

Raph – No es la típica chica afeminada todo lo contrario es casi un chico

Leo y April - ¡ Oye !

April – Y a ti que te parece Leo

Leo – Es muy maja y le gustan las mismas cosas que a mi

April – Te hablo de Space Heros no

Leo – Sí

April - ¡ Que bien !

Leo – Sí … Bueno me voy a la cama

April – Hey que le pasa

Raph – Habla tu con él y lo sabrás

* * *

 _En el cuarto de Leo_

April – Leo que pasa

Leo – No estoy seguro de que lo quieras escuchar

April – Leo dímelo

Leo – Me gusta mucho Susan

April – Oh no

Leo – ¡¿Qué, tan mal está ?!

April – No es que … acaba de pasar por una ruptura

Leo – ¡ En serio te crees que yo le haría daño !

April – No interferiré

Leo – En serio

April – Sí pero como le a gas daño te mato ¡ OK !

Leo – ¡ Sí ! Gracias April

* * *

 **Mañana otro**

 **Raph – Al fin una pelea**

 **Yo – Calla Raph**

 **Leo – Parezco un príncipe**

 **Mikey – Yo estoy adorable**

 **Donnei – ¡¿ Por qué yo no hablo con April ?!**

 **Yo – ES PARA TE**

 **Bueno adiós**


	5. Chapter 5 : Susan a la fuga

**Hola chicas subo otro y si se que lo hago muy deprisa pero me encanta esto bueno empieza el capitulo 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _En casa de Susan_

Susan – Hay mucho ruido iré a ver

Julia – Cielo

Susan – ¡ Mamá !

Lucas – Hola

Susan – Hola …

Julia – Bueno voy a desempaquetar

Susan – Yo me voy al instituto

Lucas - ¿ Te llevo ?

Susan – ¡ NO ! Iré con April

* * *

 _Fuera_

Susan – Llama a su prima – April

April – Sí Susan

Susan – Quedamos en el parque para ir al instituto ¿ OK ?

April – Sí, nos vemos

* * *

 _En la guarida_

Raph – ¿ Quién era ?

April – Susan

Donnei – ¿ Qué quería Su ?

April – Que la acompañe al insti

Leo – ¡¿ Podemos ir ?!

Mikey – ¡ Si !

Raph – Desde cuando tienes tantas ganas de verla Leo

Donnei – No empieces Raph

Mikey – Bueno, vamos

April – Chicos no pueden

Leo – Tendremos cuidado

Donnei – Sí, y es una oportunidad para conocerla mejor

Raph y Mikey – ESO

April – Vale …

Todos – Bien

* * *

 _En el parque_

Susan - Está chica tarda mucho

April – Hola Su

Susan – Hola … Chicos

Raph – ¿ Hey como estás ?

Susan – Bien …

Leo – Queríamos acompañaros a clase

Mikey – Sí

Donnei – Es verdad

Susan – Pero ni April ni yo podemos saltar de tejado en tejado

Donnei – Yo llevare a April – Dice muy rojo

Leo – Y–yo te puedo lle-llevar – Muy rojo

Susan – Va – vale – Dice muy ruborizada

* * *

 _Leo y Susan_

Susan – Oye Leo q – quería decirte una cosa …

Leo – Y yo …

* * *

 _Donnei y April_

Donnei – April hoy estás preciosa

April – Gracias D-Donnei

* * *

 _Después de un rato_

Raph – Llegamos

April y Susan – A-adios

Todos – Adiós

* * *

 _En la guarida_

Leo – _Me gusta mucho Susan pero que hago ahora lo mejor seria decírselo … si lo haré –_

Raph – Leo está muy raro

Mikey – Hombre, se ha enamorado

Donnei – Mejor de Susan que de Karai

Raph y Mikey – Verdad

* * *

 _Al salir de la escuela_

Susan – Ya llegue, hola Amoly, Miguel y Nicolás

Amoly – Susan, Denisse, Luke y Jackson se están peleando

Susan – Donde están

Miguel – En mi cuarto

Susan salió corriendo para separar a sus hermanos pero lo que vio en el salón la paralizó

Susan – Mamá ...

Leo salio de la guarida para ir a ver a su amiga pero lo que oyó le orrorizo

Leo – _¿ Qué pasará ?_

Susan – Sí lo único que te importa es él no se que hago en esta casa

Madre de Susan ( Julia ) – DEJA DE COMPORTARTE CÓMO UNA EGOÍSTA PERO TIENES RAZÓN QUE HACES AQUÍ

Susan – ¡ PUES YA ME VOY !

Leo – sube al tejado y ve a Susan ahí - ¿ Qué a pasado ?

Susan – Patea una maleta – Mi madre y ese idiota sean besado y yo no aguanto más

Leo – ¿ A dónde piensas ir ?

Susan – No se …

Leo – Espera – Coge el T – Phone y llama –

Raph – ¿ Qué pasa Leo ?

Leo – Raph os necesito

Raph – ¿ Qué pasa ?

Leo – Pon al resto – Les explica todo –

Donnei – April y yo prepararemos el cuarto

Mikey – Espero que el Sensei no se enfade

Leo – Explicarle la situación

April – Yo lo haré

Leo – Bien – Cuelga

Leo – Susan ...

Susan – ¿ Sí ?

Leo – Te vienes a la guarida

Susan – Gracias

* * *

 _En la guarida_

April – Sensei

Splinter – Pasa

April – Sensei he de pedirle un favor

Splinter – ¿ Cuál ?

April – Sensei, mi prima se ha fugado de casa y necesito que la deje quedarse aquí los chicos la conocen y es sincera y de confianza por favor permítaselo

Splinter – Vale

April – Sí

Splinter – Sí pero es vuestra responsabilidad

 **Qué pasará con Susan y Leo, con April y Donnei, descubrirlo en el próximo**


	6. Chapter 6 : Beso inesperado

**Hola llego el siguiente**

 **Leo – Se van a armar**

 **Yo – Malage**

 **Bueno dejemos a el imitador del capitán Rayn**

 **Leo – Eh**

 **Perdón**

* * *

Chapter 6

Leo llevaba a la chica de tejado en tejado mirando su rostro

Leo – _Es preciosa su rostro brilla con la luz de la luna –_

Susan – _Por favor deja de mirarme, tu rostro brillando y esos dos zafiros me hacen derretir me -_

Karai – Oh mira quien está aquí

Leo – Baja a Susan – Vete Karai

Karai – Saca su katana – Obligarme

Leo – Saca las suyas – Vale

Empiezan una gran pelea, Leo golpea y Karai lo esquiva y viceversa llenos de rasguños Karai tira a Leo al suelo

Susan – Dejalé en paz

Karai – Le pone la katana en el cuello – Ahora te defiende una niña

Leo – ¡ Déjala en paz ! – Intenta golpear a Karai pero esta le da un golpe y le hace una gran herida

Susan – Leo – Se tira y coge a Karai por los pelos la inmoviliza y le pega un puñetazo – No soy una niña – Le escupe y coge a Leo y se va

* * *

 _Al llegar a la guarida_

Todos – ¡ Leo !

Raph – ¡¿ Qué pasó ?!

Susan – Una tal Karai nos golpeó

Las 3 tortugas – Dejan a Leo en su cama - ¿ La venciste ?

Susan – April le pone hielo en un golpe – Auch eso duele … y si se puede decir que si

Tortugas - ¡ Como !

Susan – Le tiré de los pelos la inmobilicé y le pegue un puñetazo

Donnei – Esa arpía … no se como Leo puede estar enamorado de ella

Donnei se arrepintió de decir eso al ver a Susan salir corriendo y encerrarse en el cuarto de April

* * *

Móvil – Ni no ni no

Susan – Sí

Luke - ¡¿ Dónde estás ?!

Susan – Con unos amigos

Luke – Vuelve los pequeños no dejan de llorar y Denisse está llamando a la policía

Susan – NO

Luke - ¿ Estás llorando ?

Susan – SI y dejame en paz

* * *

X – ¿ Se puede ? …

Susan – No …

Leo – …

Susan – ¡ Leo ! – Dijo muy emocionada y se tiró a abrazarle

Leo – No le eches cuenta a Donnei está muy cansado

Susan – Sí claro … Bueno no sólo llora va por eso que lloraba

Leo – Era tu hermano

Susan – Sí …

Leo – Tranquila seguro que tu madre se arrepentirá

Susan – No lo creo me he traído hasta a mi perro así que ...

Leo – Se arrepentirá seguro si te quiere mucho, solo que el amor ciega a las personas

Se quedaron mirando un poco, después Susan puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del líder cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Y así un día horrible acabo fantástico.

* * *

 **Espero que os encante miles de besos y abrazos boo bye bye boo**


	7. Chapter 7 : Un perdón

**Hola este episodio se me ha ocurrido de la nada así que no será muy bueno pero al menos está hecho**

 **Leo – Espero que trate de mi**

 **Yo – Pesado, a más gente a parte de ti**

 **Leo – Sí pero la historia trata de mi de ti …**

 **Yo – ¡ Susan !**

 **Leo – Bueno si … y de Karai**

 **Dejen de lado a la rana kunfu**

 **Leo – Mala persona**

 **Yo – Le doy un beso en la mejilla – Calla tonto**

 **Bueno no me en rollo más**

* * *

Chapter 7

Leo – Susan …

Susan – Lo siento …

Leo – No pasa nada

Mikey – A cenar !

Leo – Vamos

* * *

En la mesa nadie hablaba

Donnei – April ¿ Qué tal en clase ?

April – Bien hemos da tecnología

Donnei – Que bien

April – Bien para Susan que no se ha confundido ni una vez

Susan – Se me puede dar bien una cosa

April – Sí tecnología, ciencia, mates, historia, lengua, francés, gimnasia, atletismo, lucha

Susan – Pero a ti se te da bien inglés

April – Una cosa

Leo – Eh acabado, me voy a pasear

Mikey – ¿ Quién juega a la play ?

Susan – Yo si

Raph – Me voy a entrenar

* * *

 _Después de un rato_

Mikey – Porras me has ganado

Susan – Por 5° vez, me voy a pasear

Susan – ¡ April te vienes !

April – No, me quedo con Donnei

* * *

 _Afuera_

Leo – _Susan ha salido, voy a ver a donde va –_

Susan – _Que tienda más chula, que pena que no tengo dinero –_

X – Hola

Susan – Vete de aquí Daniel

Leo – _¡¿ Quién es ese chico y por qué co**nes la está tocando –_

Daniel – La pone contra la pared o Susi cuanto tiempo

Susan – Vete

Daniel - ¿ Quién me obliga ?

Leo – ¡ YO ! – Baja de el edificio y se pone delante de Susan –

Daniel - ¡¿ Qué narices eres ?!

Leo – Ahora mismo tu peor pesadilla

Leo tiro al chico y le pego un puñetazo saco sus katanas y empezó a atacarle a lo que Daniel sacó una pistola

Leo – Le tira la pistola – Déjala en paz – Coge a Susan y se la lleva

* * *

 _En la guarida_

Donnei – Llevan mucho tiempo fuera

Pero se empiezan a escuchar unos gritos

Leo – ESTÚPIDA CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TE PODRÍA HABER HECHO DAÑO

Susan – DEJA DE GRITARME NO SOY ESTÚPIDA

Leo – ERES UNA INSENSATA DESAGRADECIDA

Susan – Sale corriendo y se mete en el cuarto de Raph –

Raph – Eres un imbécil

Donnei – No se que has hecho pero por primera vez Raph tiene razón

Mikey – Opino lo mismo

* * *

 _En el cuarto de Raph_

Raph – Susan …

Susan – Dejame sola

Raph – No, por favor escucha

Susan – Vale …

Raph – No le eches cuenta a Leo no sabe lo que dice, y se que es él el que da consejos pero seguro que si me lo cuentas te puedo ayudar

Susan – Está bien – Empieza a contarle todo –

* * *

 _Fuera_

April – ¡¿ QUE LE HICISTE ?!

Leo – Nada

Donnei – Leo …

Mikey – Cuéntanoslo

Leo – Vale … - Se lo cuenta todos -

Donnei – Eso es todo

Leo – Sí …

Mikey – Waw no conocía al Leo celoso

Leo – Lo peor es que ahora Su me odia

April – No ella es incapaz de odiarte

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Raph_

Raph – Leo es imbécil, anda déjale solo está celoso

Susan – No

Raph – Sí, no sea comportado así ni con Karai

Susan – Se tira al pecho de la tortuga y empieza a llorar –

Raph – Eh ya ya, venga Leo no se merece tus lágrimas – Sin pensarlo le acerqué su cara a la mía y la besé -

Susan – Em …

Raph – Lo siento … Yo …

Susan – Raph hagamos como que esto no ha pasado quiero seguir siendo tu amiga

Raph - Vale ... Perdona

Se abre la puerta

April – Saca a Raph de su cuarto – Susan ¿ Cómo estás ?

Raph – Eh

April – Bueno ¿ Cómo estás ?

Susan – Bien

April – Perdona a Leo solo está celoso

Susan – Ce-Celoso

April – Claro se nota un montón que le gustas

Susan – Como tú y Donnei - Dice pícara

April – ¡ Donnei y yo no somos nada !

Susan – Sí claro y por eso te enfadas

April – ¡ Para ya !

April – Bueno a lo que iba Leo está celoso

Susan – ¿ Cómo iba a estarlo si tiene a Karai ?

April – ¡¿ Karai ?! ¡SUSAN WILLIAMS O'NEIL! tú eres mil veces más bonita que ella, además de lista e inteligente y tú tienes dos ventajas os gustan las mismas cosas y vives con él

Susan – Eh no grites ... y además no soy de los malos - Se le dibuja una sonrisa -

Susan –Abraza a April – Eres la mejor prima del mundo

April – Lo sé – Dice victoriosa

X – Llama a la puerta

April – Pasa

Leo – Nos dejas a solas

April – Claro - Le guiña un ojo a Su y susurra - Suerte

Leo – Em Susan … Yo quería disculparme

Susan – No hace falta

Leo – Sí hace falta lo siento

Susan – Disculpas aceptadas

 **Leo – He salido muy bien**

 **Yo – Me alegro**

 **Mikey – Yo apenas salgo**

 **Raph – Cómo que la historia trata de Leo**

 **Donnei – Y Susan**

 **Yo – Gracias**

 **Bueno espero que os guste mucho**


	8. Chapter 8 : El amor triunfa

**Hola y aquí bien el cap 8 y no me maten después de ver que Splinter les prohíbe verse después se reencuentran**

 **Y Naileben Daniel es un chico que hace 2 veranos me acosaba pues le gustaba me pareció bien ponerlo en la historia**

 **En esta cap estará la canción de libre soy de Martina Stoessel**

 **Leo – DEJA de enrollar te**

 **Yo – Ya estamos ...**

 **Bueno mientras peleó con Leo para que sepa cuando hay que callar ustedes disfruten el episodio**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _En la guarida_

Susan – _Ya que los chicos no están haré de comer … ya se sushi y espaguetis con tomate soy un genio –_

* * *

Mientras que Susan cocinaba en la sede de el Clan del pie

Shredder – KARAI te dije que atrapadas a esa tortuga

Karai – Padre es que había una chica y cuando lo iba ha traer una chica me inmovilizó

Shredder - ¡ UNA NIÑA! TE HA VENCIDO

Karai – Sí padre

Shredder – Te he entrenado como una kunohichi y te vence una cría

Karai – La próxima vez que me la encuentre no volverá a ver el sol

Shredder – Eso espero

Shredder – Has de llevar a esa chica ante los krangs

Karai - ¿ Por qué padre ?

Shredder – Eso no te incunbe

Karai se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras en su interior se peleaban mil emociones rabia, tristeza e impotencia

Karai – ¡ Estoy harta siempre soy yo quien hace el trabajo el trabajo sucio !

* * *

 _Afuera_

Mikey – ¡ Van ha ir a por Su !

Leo – Tranquilo Mikey tengo un plan – El plan de Leonardo era poner a Susan como cebo mientras Donnei averiguar a para que la querían, al ser la única idea la aceptaron –

* * *

 _En la guarida_

Splinter – Se le da bien la cocina – Dice al salir del dojo –

Susan – Pega un respingo – Sensei, si pero me suelo estresar bastante

Splinter – Sí quiere puede venir conmigo a meditar

Susan – Pone todo en la mesa – Seria un placer … pero antes deberíamos comer

Splinter y Susan se sentaron a la mesa, después meditaron y al rato se sentaron a hablar

Splinter – Su padre tenía algo en especial para que usted lo eche tanto de menos, si no me equivoco

Susan – No no se equivoca, no se como pero desde pequeña he podido crear hielo y nieve con mis manos, él era el único que me comprendía, yo me siento mal, vacía desde que él no está

 _En ese momento llegaron los chicos_

Raph – Llegamos

Susan – Hola chicos – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual se convierte en un sonrojo al ver a Leo – Hola Leo

Leo – H-hola

Donnei – Algo huele muy bien

Susan – Hice la comida

Mikey – ¡¿ Hiciste pizza ?!

Susan – No, pensé que debían cambiar la rutina, por lo que hice sushi y espaguetis con tomate

Mikey – NO

Leo – MIKEY si ha cocinado para nosotros lo menos que puedes hacer es dar las gracias

Mikey – Gracias – Dijo refunfuñando ( Pobre Mikey soy muy mala le quité la pizza )

Susan – Se sonroja – No hay de que

 _En la cocina_

Raph – Está delicioso

Leo y Donnei – SÍ

Mikey – No es pizza, pero está bueno

Susan – Jajaja gracias – Sin darse cuenta mira a Leo y se le cae un plato – Lo siento yo lo recojo

Leo – Deja que te ayude

En ese momento se miran a los ojos y Susan sale disparada al cuarto que comparte con April

* * *

Susan es taba perdida sabia lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de alguien que ama a otra persona … sufres y mucho pero también sabia que no se puede hacer nada estaba enamorada y lucharía por él, hasta la muerte si hacia falta

Decidió salir ya era casi de noche e invierno nadie se daría cuanta si había más nieve, aprovechó que todos estuvieran distraídos para salir. Llegó a un tejado donde afirmó que estuviera sola y se puso a cantar

La nieve cubre la montaña hoy

no hay huellas que seguir

y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí

el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior

una tempestad que en mi salió

No quería que nadie la ollera por ello cantaba muy bajito pero empezó a sonar una dulce y potente voz muy bella

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver

buena chica tú siempre debes ser

no has de abrir tu corazón

pues ya se abrió

Estribillo:

Libre soy, libre soy

no puedo ocultarlo más

libre soy, libre soy

libertad sin vuelta atrás

y firme así, me quedo aquí

libre soy, libre soy

el frío es parte también de mi

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es

y los miedos que me ataban

muy lejos los dejé

lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar

lo sé a todo renuncié

pero al fin me siento en paz

Libre soy, libre soy

no puedo ocultarlo más

libre soy, libre soy

libertad sin vuelta atrás

y firme así, me quedo aquí

libre soy, libre soy

el frío es parte también de mi

Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida

no me sigas, atrás está el pasado

nieve lo cubrió

Libre soy, libre soy

no puedo ocultarlo más

libre soy, libre soy

libertad sin vuelta atrás

y firme así, me quedo aquí

libre soy, libre soy

el frío es parte también de mi...

Mientras cantaba iba creando figuras de hielo y nieve por doquier lo que no pensaba es que alguien la observaba

Karai – Mira a quien me he encontrado

Susan – Hace una katana de hielo - Sal de aquí

Karai – Tranquila vengo desarmada

Susan – ¿ Que quieres entonces ?

Karai – Hablar

Susan – No me fio

Karai – Un trato hablamos pero tienes a mano la katana

Susan – Vale

Karai – Es increíble eso que hacías

Susan –¡ Gracias !

Se pasaron un rato hablando de sus sueños sus miedos etc

Susan – Vale ¿ Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo ?

Karai – Deseo ser una persona normal, ya sabes ir al insti hacer amigos …

Karai – Te toca ¿ Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo ?

Susan – Haber podido evitar la muerte de mi padre

Karai – Lo siento

Susan – Da igual, Leo me contó que no tenías madre

Karai – Pues si

Susan – Es muy tarde me he de ir, de vemos repetirlo

* * *

Dicho esto, se va a la guarida

Susan – Chicos

Mikey – Su nos vas a ayudar en una misión

Susan – Yo … Bien

Donnei – Vamos

* * *

 _Los chicos llevaron a Su a la guarida de los krangs_

Raph – Ahora estate quieta y sin mirar

Susan – ¿ Por qué Raph ?

Al momento aparecieron un montón de krangs

Krang 1 – Krang ha encontrado a la chica que Shredder ha mandado encontrar a krang

Krang 2 – Hay que llevársela

Leo – ¡¿ Donnei salimos ya ?!

Donnei – Espera un poco

Mikey – Chicos miren

Susan – Ahg

Empezó a dar vueltas y saltar mientras congelaba a los krangs

Susan – ¡ Corran !

Todos seguían a Donnei

Leo – Su lo siento

Susan – Ya hablaremos en la guarida – Dijo con desdén

Leonardo se sentía mal, prefería estar siendo asesinado por los krangs en vez de que Susan no quisiera ni mirarle ya solo podía esperar a que se le pasara.

Donnei – Ya extraído los datos VAMONOS

En todo el camino solo dos personas hablaban

April – ¡¿ Quién tubo la gran idea de poner de señuelo a mi prima ?!

Donnei – ¡ April te lo juro fue Leo el que dijo de poner a Susan como cebo !

April – Te creía más responsable Donnei, como habéis podido ponerla en ese peligro, si no fuera por sus poderes estaría muerta

Donnei – April lo siento por favor perdoname

April – Suspira – Solo por esta vez …

Al momento Donnei se tiró a besarle

* * *

 _Ya en la guarida_

Susan – Leo podría estar muerta

Leo – Ya te he dicho que lo siento

Mikey – Chicos no pelen

Susan y Leo – CALLA MIKEY

Susan – Todas tus decisiones son erróneas

Leo – Así fue erróneo consolarte, fue erróneo traerte a la guarida, ¡ FUE ERRÓNEO BESARTE !

En la sala todos se habían quedado mudos … Bueno todos menos Splinter

Splinter – LEONARDO QUIERO VERTE EN LA COCINA AHORA MISMO

Leo se fue derecho a la cocina mientras el resto escucha a través de la puerta

Splinter – Leonardo sabes lo que has hecho

Leo – Sí sensei

Splinter – Cómo que lo sabes, has besado a una humana

Leo – No he besado a un asesino sensei

Splinter – No quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más – dijo muy severo – Y usted señorita ya puede irse, no quiero verla de nuevo cerca de mi familia

Leo – ¡ No padre !

Splinter – Tu y yo ya hablaremos de tu castigo jovencito

Las 3 tortugas restantes que mientras tanto habían estado al margen de la conversación

Raph Mikey y Donnei – No Sensei

Susan – No chicos – Dijo entre lágrimas y salio corriendo –

Los chicos se sentían mal habían conseguido que se pelearan pero el que peor estaba era Leo se sentía un inútil, rápidamente fue a su cuarto saco un paquetito y salió tras ella –

Todos – Leo

Leo – Dejen me en paz – Se oía a la lejanía

* * *

 _Unos edificios más lejos_

Susan lloraba desconsoladamente golpeando el techo, cuando se da cuenta de que lo está congelando pero sigue, pues en su corazón había miles de emociones tristeza, impotencia y amor eran las que más se notaban

Leo estaba desesperado no la encontraba, pero empezó a escuchar a una chica llorar y sabia que era su chica

Leo – Al fin te encuentro

Susan – Leo – Acto seguido se tiró a los brazos de Leo a llorar en los brazos del líder –

Leo – Le levanta la cabeza – No llores, mi padre no puede reaccionar de otro modo pero ya veré que hago

Susan – No Leo no peles más yo tengo la

Leo – NO, no digas que tú tienes la culpa él es así ya se le pasará

Leo – Te quería preguntar si querrías … - Saca una cajita en la que hay un collar – Ser … mi novia

Susan – ¡ Sí !

Así acaban en un beso que duró unos minutos, pero no saben que alguien les observa y hará de todo por arruinar esa pareja

 **Espero que os guste y os divirtáis leyendo al igual que yo me divertí escribiéndolo, y apartir de ahora durante el verano habrá un margen de 2 días para que los suba Besitos**


End file.
